Copy Kat
by 0RubyraeRogue0
Summary: A girl with strange powers shows up in smallville but soon everone will know she has a link to someone else in town. set somewhere around 2nd season
1. Kira Kat and Clark Kent

Clark was walking down a deserted neighborhood street, on his way to school, when he heard a loud crash. He ran over super fast to see what had happened. When he got over to where he heard the crash, Clark saw a lady unconscious under some rubble. He threw the rubble off of her; she didn't seem to be hurt. When Clark looked up he saw a young girl. She was short, thin and looked about twelve or thirteen. She had light brown hair, tan skin, bluish-green eyes, and had a shocked look on her face. Clark slowly walked toward the small girl.

"How long have you been standing there?" Clark asked.

"The whole, I mean… I… um… well… I… y-you I'm-I'm scared" the girl answered nervously.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." Clark said.

"But you…"

Clark intrepid her, "Listen, you can't tell anyone what you saw, OK."

"I-I won't" she said very scared like.

"Promise" Clark asked. The girl nodded. "Good…now my name is Clark Kent…" He said as he walked up next to her "…what's yours?" he asks the frightened child. The girl looks more scared then ever "My…" The girl whimpered then turned her head right before she ran off as fast like Clark can. Clark looked worried.

* * *

Clark quietly walked through the door of his home. His mom saw him and came to the door to meet her son.

"Clark?" she asked "What are you doing home so early?" Martha asked again.

"I have something to tell you and dad that can't wait till after school."

"Well Clark I'm sure nothing is as important as you getting to school." Mrs. Kent said.

"Someone knows about my abilities." Clark answered.

"Oh," Martha said trying not to sound so nervous "That is more important I was wrong, sorry Clark." She said jokingly "I'll get your father."

"OK." Clark said.

Later after Clark told his parents everything that happened

"So I don't think she'll tell anyone because she was so scared, but we should probably find her just to make sure." Clark explained.

"I agree." Mr. Kent said.

"OK, but Clark you need to get to school."

"Alright mom, bye" Clark said as he headed out the door.

After school at the Talon: Clark entered and saw Lana talking to a little girl.

"Babysitting?" He asked her.

"Clark, thank God could you keep my little sister company so I can go home and get something?" Lana asked. "Her dad is coming to pick her up here real soon."

"Sure but, how is she's your little sister?"

"Lana I have to go to the bathroom." The girl said.

"Alright Kira hurry up."

"OK Lana."

"Well she's not my real sister. She's a girl from one of those big sister little sister programs."

"Really?"

"Yea, I was just thinking about Whitney's scarifies and I though that I should do something too and the first thing that came to mind was this. What do you think?"

"Well I don't know. It uh, sounds like a nice thing to do for her. I guess."

"Thank you Clark, and thank you watching Kira." Lana said as she walked out the door.

"No problem." Clark sat down and waited for the young girl to return. Kira came out of the bathroom. Clark didn't notice her, but she, being the first time she saw Clark's face since he came in, saw that Clark is the same guy she saw before in her neighborhood.

"YOU!" Kira exclaimed.

"YOU!" Clark copied.

"Wh-wh-what are yo…" She sighed as she tried to talk to Clark. Just then Lex Luther walks in. Lex saw how afraid she was of Clark, and then answered "Clark she seems scared."

"Lex?" Clark answered back. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Lex then saw Kira glaring at him.

"Who's she?"

"Oh her she's a friend of Lana, her name is Kira."

"Well I don't think she really likes either of us, I mean I'm use to it but I didn't think anyone disliked you Clark."

"Yea, well."

"Lex Luther." Kira said angrily.

"Wow, she really does not like you." Clark said

"Yea why would I, he's mean and evil." Kira answered.

"I'm not all that bad little girl."

"I'm not a _little_ girl." She snapped "I'm _fourteen_."

"Oh well OK fourteen it is."

"I am."

"OK."

"Jerk." Kira said under her breath.

"OK, OK, that's enough." Clark said

"Clark better go, I think that Kira feels uncomfortable with me around."

"Sounds good" Clark answered. Lex walked out the door, just as a tall, dark, mysterious man walked in with two tough looking guys. Kira seemed frightened by this man, so much so she hid in Clark's coat.

"What's wrong?"

"That guy, he…" She whimpered as the men got closer.

"Let's go over here." Clark said as they walked up to a table far from the guys.

"Thank you."

"So, who's that?"

"A guy, well a friend of my dad's, his name is Mac Jones and he lent my dad money. About a week ago he came to collect, but my dad didn't have it all. He was going to take me for collateral but my dad talked him out of it, ever scene then him and his goons have been trailing me and my dad."

"Wow."

"Yea."

"I think we should go, how about my house."

"K"

"But, first I have to write Lana a note to tell her where we're going."

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Huh, guess he's not home."

"Clark, why are you yelling?" his mom said as she was coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, good your home, Mom this is Kira. Kira this is my mom. She's the girl I was telling you about."

"That's great Clark. It's nice to meet you Kira. Would you like some cookies?" Martha asked as she shook Kira's hand.

"Mom, where is Dad?"

"He went out into the pastures to feed the cows."

Clark started for the door and grabbed a Pepsi on the way out. He was gone in a flash. _It doesn't matter_, he thought, _she's already seen my powers._

"Mrs. Kent your son sure runs fast."

"Please, call me Martha. Have you ever made cookies before?"

"No."

"Not even with your mom?"

"I never really met my mom. Don't feel sorry for me, she died when I was two. My Dad never talks about her anymore, but I do have a picture of her."

"Oh, well you can make some cookies with me now. Do you like chocolate chip?" Kira nodded her head violently. "I'll take that as a yes."

As Martha took out all the ingredients, Kira got the cookie sheets. They worked as such a great team that they got the batter made in no time. Just as Martha put the sheets in the oven Jonathon and Clark came in the door.

"Hey, we just put the cookies in the oven they'll be done in 20 minutes."

"Ok. Kira this is my Dad."

"Hello Kira"

"Hi. Clark, I like your Dad. He's better than mine. And your mom is cool too."

"Thank you Kira. OK can we talk now?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Uhh, how's Lana trea…"

"You won't tell any one about Clark will you?" Mr. Kent interrupted.

"You mean that he can run real fast and that he's super strong?"

Everyone stared blankly at Kira.

"No, I won't tell. I like secrets; I keep my dad's really well."

"Good. So will you tell me how you can run fast like me?"

"I've always been able to copy anything that I see. Like I can copy sounds, voices, abilities, things like that. I haven't been able to control it though and it goes away after a few hours."

"Weird."

"Yea."

"So."

* * *

25 minutes later the Kent family and Kira eat the cookies with milk while they talked and were having so much fun they didn't even notice when Lana knocked at the door.

"Hello in there." Lana said.

"Oh Lana, Come in." called Mrs. Kent. Lana walked through the door; she is surprised at the sight of the Kent's and Kira laughing.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Martha and me made cookies for Clark and his dad. Hot from the oven, want one?"

"No thanks; a Kira we have to get you back to the Talon, your dad is waiting for us there."

"Ok, thanks for the cookies. Bye everyone."

"Bye Kira, you're welcome to come back and make cookies any time." Mrs. Kent told Kira as Lana and her left.

"Well, I think I like that girl." Mr. Kent said.

"Yea, I like her to, dad." Clark answered

Later at the Talon: Lana and Kira walk in. Kira's dad was waiting for her just as Lana had said; when Kira saw him she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Kira, how are you?"

"Ok I guess I mean cause Mac and his buds stopped by again."

"What! When!"

"Oh but its ok cause Clark took me to his house and I got to meet his mom and dad, me and his mom made cookies. It was so much fun."

"Who's Clark?"

"Well, Clark is a friend of Lana's, he's really nice and his dad is cool to, but my favorite is his mom. She's the best; I know you'd love her."

"I'm sure I would, Kira lets go now. Lana, we'll see you later."

"Yea, um Mr. Kat I hope you don't mind that I let Clark watch Kira for a little while."

"No if you approve of this guy then I'm sure he's a good one, bye Lana."

"Bye Mr. Kat, Kira see ya latter."

"Bye Lana."

* * *

well that''s the first chapter. i promise there's a point to the story, more to com soon.


	2. Mac Jones and the experiments

**The next day at school: Lana walked up to Clark. She looked worried.**

"**Clark, Kira missing!"**

"**What? How?"**

"**Well, Mr. Kat, Kira's dad, said she wasn't in her room this morning and there were signs of a brake-in. He called the police but I'm still really worried about her. I mean who would want to hurt Kira."**

"**Mac!"**

"**Who's Mac?"**

"**He's a guy that lent Mr. Kat some money, but when he came to get the money back Mr. Kat didn't have it. So Mac wanted to take Kira to make sure he'd pay up, but he talked Mac out of it. And now he's been following them."**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**Kira told me when he came to the Talon. We should check with Chloe and see if she can do a background check on this Mac guy."**

"**Sounds good, thank you so much."**

"**It's OK; I mean it's been about a week without a background check. To tell you the truth I was starting to think things had calmed down for once, guess not." Lana smiled at Clark's 'joke' as the two entered the Torch office. **

"**Lana, Clark, what's up?"**

"**This girl that Lana was taking care of…"**

"**Kira, yea what about her?"**

"**You know Kira?"**

"**I know of her. Lana told me she was helping a little girl but I've never actually meet the famous Kira."**

"**Why am I always the last one to know?"**

"**Well, Clark we don't talk as much as we use to." Lana said sadly.**

"**OK I'm pretty sure this is not why you're here."**

"**O right well Kira's MIA and I think that this guy that she told me wanted her for collateral might be the reason. Do you think you could check him out?"**

"**Sure, what's the name?"**

"**Um Mac Jones."**

"**OK I'll see what I can come up with."**

"**Thanks Chloe this is a big help."**

"**No problem Lana, what are roommates for." **

'**Brrrring' **

"**We better get to class, see ya latter Chloe."**

"**Yeah see ya Clark."

* * *

**

**Latter at the Talon after school: Chloe walked in with a very nervous look on her face.**

"**Clark, that guy you asked me to check out well I found something, take a look at this." She handed him a cluster of papers**

"**What is it?"**

"**Well you know Dr. Garner, Ryan's doctor at Somerholt; it seems that this Mac Jones is Dr. Garner's brother, close brother. Infact the two worked on more then a few projects together including Ryan and the memory tank before Dr. Garner died. And I found a section of Mac's research that's completely devoted to Kira Kat and her strange abilities. Now I'm guessing that he wants Kira for more then just collateral."**

"**Wow, Chloe this is great."**

"**It took a while because about eight years ago he illegally changed his name to get rid of his criminal record. Look at this, Benny Garner as been to court for a number of misdemeanors and once he was charged with kidnapping, but look who paid for his lawyer."**

"**Dr. Garner, figures. Do you know where Mac is now?" **

"**No sorry but I'll keep trying. I have to hand it to him when he wants to hide he can really stay hidden." **

"**Thanks Chloe"

* * *

**

**In an old warehouse: there was a bunch of machines everywhere and doctors were swarming the place as well. Mac was walking with a guy when another walked up to them.**

"**Dr. Jones, we've got number 16 ready for you now."**

"**Good let's go." The three walked in to a new white booth. Through the glass there were some doctors that hocked up someone to some machine. The doctors walked away and left Kira alone. **

"**Please don't hurt me please, please let me go." Kira pleaded with the strange doctors.**

"**All set."**

"**Commencing bio-scan" The computer voice announced. "Bio-scan complete" It said again "Commencing endurance testing." Kira started to shack violently and scream while Mac smiled evilly.

* * *

**

**Back at the Talon: Lana walked out of the back room **

"**Hey Clark"**

"**Lana, um Chloe stopped by she found some things on Mac. It seems he's related to Dr. Garner and he's been researching Kira."**

"**Is she OK? Does Chloe know where she is?"**

"**No, I'm sorry Lana."**

"**It's OK you got something." Lana took a deep breath then sighed "I just wanna know if she's okay and see her." Clark hugged her.**

"**I know, I know." Just then Lex walked in.**

"**Something wrong" Lex asks**

"**Lex…" Clark said "You know that girl you met here yesterday?" Lex nodded "Well she's missing now and I have a pretty good idea of who took her." He handed Lex the papers.**

"**This isn't enough to get the police involved you know that right."**

"**We just want her back." Lana said "She's just a 14 year old girl."**

"**Yea well, I'll see what I can do."**

"**Thanks Lex, but you don't have to."**

"**I know but I want to."**

"**OK."**

"**I'll get started right away."**

"**Alright, bye."**

"**And thank you so much." Lana said as Lex went out the door. He turned around and smiled.

* * *

**

**Back at the warehouse: Kira was running toward a door with sub-level D on it, when she opened it she saw Lionel Luther and a lady talking **

"**Look Karen I don't care what you say she's not mine!"**

"**Lionel, she is I swear she is. My husband was away at a seminar for a month than all the sudden I was pregnant!"**

"**Then why come to me now two years later, what do you want? Do you want money? Because I won't give you any so you're wasting your time."**

"**No, that's not it at all; I have to tell Ken about what we did. I can keep lying to him. He loves her so much I just want him to know she's our daughter, but you won't admit that."**

"**Of course not, she's not mine; you just want money from me. I bet Ken put you up to this."**

"**I swear he doesn't even know."**

"**Good and you won't tell him, this conversation is over."**

"**Did you even listen to me, I'm gonna tell him after work today."**

"**Goodbye Karen."**

"**Karen?" Kira said "I remember this but I didn't look like this I was younger, wait I was two." She started to breath heavy. "No, Karen, MOM!"**

"**Is it ready?" **

"**Let's just say you won't see sub-level D anymore." **

"**Good."**

"**MOM! No! Look out!"**

"**What?" she said as her mother disappeared from her sight and she was facing Lionel Luther. **

"**So boss should we take care of the girl too."**

"**NO! You leave the girl alone, do you hear me? Not you or anyone else, no one can touch her. Do you understand me, no one?"**

"**Yes sir, no one." **

"**MOM!" Kira screamed while there was an explosion. Kira woke up, and was shocked to find she was still in the warehouse. **

"**Good we're making progress." Mac said as he smiled. **

"**I think we should take a brake for a while. She needs a rest." Said the doctor.**

"**No we need to continue. She'll be fine, now increase the pressure."**

"**Increasing pressure to level 16." The computer voice announced.

* * *

**

**Meanwhile at the Luther Manor: Lex was hard at work on his computer when his dad came in.**

"**What are you working on so late, son?"**

"**Just helping out a friend, dad."**

"**Anything I can do to help." He said as he peered over at the computer. The second he saw Kira Kat's name he's expression on his face became very angry.**

"**What happened to her?" he asked half growling. **

"**She was kidnapped a couple of days ago."**

"**I have to make a call." He told his son as he walked out the door. "Hello, where are you guys, why didn't you tell me Kira has been kidnapped, I want you to find her and get her back to her father immediately!" he yelled into the phone.

* * *

**

see what did i tell you here's the point... Kira's dreams all have a point to them,some are simbolic and some are strate forward and some are memories...which means there will be many more dreams...well that's all...for now


End file.
